mgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Stereo
Stereo is the fifth track on Machine Gun Kelly's first studio album, Lace Up. It was the sixth track on his mixtape, Lace Up: The Mixtape. Lyrics Hook: Alex Fitts] So turn me on You set me free Just look inside your speakers And there you'll see me 1: Machine Gun Kelly Uh, there I go Two clicks north of the Bronx Whoever thought she would of found love in a stereo 2 headphones and a box She picks me up, every morning on the walk to school She ain't worried bout these other little kids Cause she told me everyday you sayin' something new And you always got the illest kicks Boom Boom tat And she takes me out, just so the block can see Told me she wanted the world to know So she makes me loud now the whole block wants me But I'm all hers and she's all mine And even though her parents don't like me inside Whenever her daddy comes around, we just hide Cause she doesn't wanna sleep without me that's why I said Alex Fitts So turn me on You set me free Just look inside your speakers And there you'll see me Alex Fitts So turn me on You can set me free Just look inside your speakers And there you'll find me There you'll find me 2: Machine Gun Kelly Yeah, and she loves my sound, It's why I'm always around Voted the most popular girl in the class Cause whenever were together we attract the crowd Yeah and she got me down Touches the right place when I'm fizzling out And all of her friends love me Cause at all of the parties, I make em bounce b-bounce Uh, if I play the right song, she might take it off Meaning her clothes You know I love it when she keeps the lights on, play the music soft Yeah, so that's what I do, anything for my boo But when I hear the knock on the door I Shhh-shut up, cause I know my cue But when they gone, I'm back at it She loves this song, so I blast it Dad gets home, I hide in the cabinet Flip my switch like gymnastics Uh and I'm a always be there for you, you just gotta find my plug I'll be right here waiting for you in the middle of these speakers If you ever wanna find my love So Alex Fitts So turn me on You set me free Just look inside your speakers And there you'll see me Alex Fitts So turn me on You set me free Just look inside your speakers And there you'll see me 3: Machine Gun Kelly Uh, and she gets older but I stay the same And as she grows up, her opinions change Now shes off at college Where there's other ones like me I just hope that one day she'll come back To hear another song from me But till then, I just sit in her room and collect dust Thinkin' about us Waitin' for the day she'll push my buttons And I feel her touch and get that rush But I'm not what she needs, so I power down Then right at that moment where I was found Hello, her little sister walked in Knew it was love at first sight Caught a little twinkle in her eye when I made a sound She snuck back in the same night And even though she knows that she wasn't allowed I know all she wanna do is be near me One thing is that I felt the same Wanna tell her but she can't hear me So so I said Alex Fitts So turn me on You set me free Just look inside your speakers And there you'll see me Video References Category:Songs Category:Songs with music video Category:Lace Up: The Mixtape Category:Lace Up